CANDLE
by Rei.Avi
Summary: The feelings that shower over me, are just like tear droplets melting off a candle I'm praying to the flickering fire, for you to remain happy. From far away, from the heart, it's what I feel... Repost. Drarry.


**CANDL** **E**

A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama: Candle ; yang dinyanyikan oleh my beloved group, Hey! Say! JUMP. Saat mendengarkan lagu ini (entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya) tiba-tiba langsung ingat epilog Deathly Hallows yang sungguh...ugh tidak sejalan dengan jiwa fangirl saya hahahaha... jadilah fanfic yang ala kadarnya ini #halah!

Warning: OOC, typo dan misstypo yang tidak terhindarkan. Modif!Canon Time line beberapa tahun setelah Battle of Hogwarts . Penggunaan bahasa Inggris yang seadanya, Ehm... ide mainstream :D satu lagi, mengandung BL alias Boys Love alias shonen-ai.

Don't like? Don't read ;)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter, kawan-kawan beserta musuh-musuhnya hanya milik tante Jo seorang.

Selamat membaca

-oOo-

CANDLE

.

.

Draco Malfoy memandang langit malam kota New York dari balkon apartemen miliknya. Tidak tampak bulan maupun bintang, hanya ada kerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan mobil yang seolah tak ada habisnya memenuhi jalanan. Menjemukan. Sungguh dia rindu dengan suasana dunia sihir, terlebih Wiltshire. Paling tidak di sana langit terlihat lebih indah, tidak ada cahaya lain yang membuat langit malam terlihat lebih suram.

'Hell, langit-langit di aula besar Hogwarts bahkan jauh lebih menarik daripada langit di dunia Muggle,' batin Draco.

Draco mengacak rambutnya pelan, gurat lelah terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Hilang sudah senyum angkuh sekaligus menawan yang sudah seharian ini terpaksa ia lakukan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai model sekaligus aktor. Sungguh tak disangka bukan? Seorang Draco Malfoy yang dulu dikenal dengan kebenciannya akan muggle justru berkarir di dunia muggle, sebagai public figure pula.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Draco Malfoy yang saat itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai bekal pendidikan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak terpaksa harus menjadi pelayan di restoran di pinggiran kota London jika ingin terus bertahan hidup setelah seluruh harta dan warisannya disita oleh Kementrian Sihir tanpa tersisa, sementara ayah yang selalu dijadikan panutan dijebloskan ke dalam Azkaban. Berkat kesaksian Harry Potter, Draco dan Narcissa memang terbebas dari Azkaban dan bisa menghirup udara bebas, namun tetap ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk kebebasan mereka. Draco dan ibunya menjadi musuh publik sihir. Karena tidak semua orang sebaik dan sepemaaf Harry potter, tidak semua orang bisa melupakan kekejaman Lucius Malfoy dan Death Eaters lainnya meskipun sang penyelamat sendiri sudah mengatakan jika Draco dan Narcissa Malfoy hanya dipaksa dan bukan atas kemauan sendiri menjadi pengikut Voldemort. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, mereka butuh pihak untuk disalahkan, dan Malfoy yang tersisa menjadi sasaran yang bagus. Harrry Potter tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, beberapa oportunis bahkan mulai menuduhnya tidak adil dan menjadi 'dark' karena membela Draco dan Narcissa yang sudah jelas menjadi pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan, hanya karena dia dan Draco Malfoy pernah menjalin hubungan dekat.

Karena tidak tahan lagi Draco yang tidak ingin terus menjadi bulan-bulanan kemanapun dia dan ibunya melangkah keluar dari Malfoy Mannor memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Meninggalkan dunia sihir. Untuk kebaikannya sendiri, untuk kebaikan ibunya, dan untuk kebaikan... Harry Potter.

Draco beruntung saat itu ketika seorang pencari bakat yang kebetulan melihatnya saat melayani tamu menghampiri dan menawarinya untuk menjadi model di agensi tempatnya bekerja. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan Draco segera menyetujui, membawa ibunya terbang ke New York dan tidak lama kemudian jadilah Draco Malfoy yang sekarang ini. Seorang model dan aktor British yang sedang naik daun. Terima kasih untuk wajah aristrokat dan aura kebangsawanannya.

Setelah tujuh tahun hidupnya nyaris terasa sempurna. Dia kaya, terkenal, karir yang semakin bersinar, dan digandrungi jutaan wanita di luar sana. Narcissa pun setiap hari terlihat semakin bahagia melihat kesuksesan putra semata wayangnya. Draco Malfoy, putranya, berhasil berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya dan nama besar Malfoy.

Mengela napas pelan Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada refleksi dirinya yang terpantul pada pintu kaca yang sedari tadi menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan tersenyum kecut. Hari ini moodnya sungguh buruk. Pikirannya pecah dan tidak bisa berkosentrasi dengan baik. Keadaan ini sudah berlangsung sejak satu minggu yang lalu, tapi hari ini benar-benar kacau. Membuatnya mendapat tatapan heran dan cemas dari orang-orang di tempat kerjanya, karena tidak biasanya dia kehilangan fokus di tengah pekerjaan. Mrs. Lunetta -manajernya- sampai harus memaksanya pulang dan mengosongkan jadwal sampai tiga hari agar dia bisa mendinginkan kepala. Khawatir pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu stres karena terlalu banyak bekerja dan dengan keras kepalanya tidak mau beristirahat.

Draco menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih berat. Hidupnya yang tadinya (terasa) sempurna mulai hancur perlahan sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Sejak seekor burung hantu coklat membawakan perkamen tanpa nama pengirim berisikan undangan pernikahan sang penyelamat dunia sihir, Harry James Potter dengan kekasihnya, Ginevra Weasley; yang akan dilaksanakan 31 Agustus- tepat satu bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke 24. Terlalu terkejut dengan berita itu Draco sampai tidak memikirkan bagaimana pos burung hantu bisa menemukan keberadaannya setelah sekian lama hilang kontak dengan dunia sihir. Shit! Dia bahkan ragu komunitas sihir di Britania Raya mengetahui keberhasilannya di dunia muggle. Tiga hari kemudian dia baru sadar dan menduga kalau semua itu pasti ulah Weasley (entah yang mana) yang dengan sengaja ingin memberi kabar mengerikan itu padanya. Double shit!

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Harry, bagaimanapun juga Draco sendiri yang telah memutuskan meninggalkan dunia lamanya dan terbang ke USA tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada pewaris Potter itu. Hubungan keduanya memang telah berakhir di tahun ke enam mereka, yang lagi-lagi karena keputusan sepihak Draco, tapi bukan berarti perasaannya untuk pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu bisa hilang begitu saja. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Draco tahu Harry masih mencintainya saat itu, dari pandangan merana saat mereka saling mengacungkan tongkat sihir di medan perang, sampai saat Harry membelanya mati-matian di persidangan terakhir.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini sudah lain ceritanya. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri mengingat kembali undangan yang diterimanya saat itu. Draco tahu tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, dan Draco tahu sudah seharusnya ia bisa merelakan Harry melanjutkan hidupnya meskipun bukan bersamanya. Dahulu hal itu pula yang semakin memantabkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia tempatnya dibesarkan. Draco tidak bisa terus membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu menghabiskan tenaga dan dijauhi oleh sahabat serta orang-orang terdekatnya hanya untuk membela scum death eaters sepertinya. Paling tidak dengan kepergiannya, Draco tidak akan bisa lagi melihat kesedihan di mata indah itu. Dari sekian banyak, Harry Potter lah yang paling berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah perang yang begitu menyedihkan. Dan kebahagiaan seorang Harry Potter bukan bersama Draco Malfoy. Semua orang ingin memastikan itu.

'Light and Dark will never together after all' pikirnya saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa semakin mendekati harinya, hati Draco semakin bimbang. Seperti saat ini.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar Draco mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Pemberian Harry yang masih disimpannya sejak bertahun yang lalu. Diketiknya nomor yang masih sangat ia hapal di luar kepala, sedikit berharap sang pemilik nomor masih belum menggantinya. Meskipun sepertinya mustahil.

Tut-tut-

"Halo...?" suara di seberang sana terdengan ragu-ragu dan tidak yakin.

Draco hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget mendengar suara yang sudah tujuh tahun tidak didengarnya. Mana tahu dia kalau nomor yang dihubunginya masih bisa tersambung? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hallooo?" Draco masih belum menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab.

"Don't joke around! Who is this?!" Apa itu nada harap yang terdengar dari speaker ponselnya?

"Hey..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Draco.

"...Dr...ay? Draco...? Draco! Astaga! Kau-bagaimana-" Draco tersenyum kecil mendengar suara panik the-boy-who-live yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Hey... easy... Potter. Ini memang aku. Draco Malfoy, the one and only."

"... ."

Sunyi.

Samar-samar Draco bisa mendengar suara ribut di ujung sana. Mungkin orang yang dihubunginya saat ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Dia sebentar lagi akan menikah ingat?

Damn.

Terdengar Harry menghela napas dengan perlahan sebelum bertanya, "What are you doing Malfoy?" Heh, kenapa hatinya terasa sesak saat Harry memanggilnya Malfoy? Dia sendiri bukan yang tadi memanggilnya Potter.

"Apa aku harus menunggu sampai pagi sampai kau berbicara ?" Merlin, betapa dia merindukan nada sarkastik seorang Harry Potter. Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Stress benar-benar membuatnya lelah baik fisik maupun mental.

"Masih tidak sabaran seperti biasa hm?"

"Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku Malfoy! Dan bagaimana kau bisa menghubungiku ha?! Kau! Kau-"

"I'm sorry... " kembali hening.

"Apa maumu?" bisik Harry Potter pelan dan dengan nada mengalah. Draco bisa membayangkan saat ini Harry pasti sedang memijit dahinya pelan dan tersenyum kecut.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kau tahu... sebentar lagi kau akan menikah bukan?" Tidak ada jawaban, Draco hanya bisa menggenggam erat-erat ponsel kecilnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan menutupi wajah.

"Kau masih di sana Potter?"

"Draco..."

"Harry Potter... aku bertaruh kau pasti akan terlihat tampan nanti, selamat yaa. Ahahaha.. apa yang kukatakan, Kau memang selalu..." kata beautiful terucap dalam hati.

"Hari besarmu akan segera datang, and you will be flooded with happiness . Maaf aku tidak bisa datang dan melihatmu di altar, aku sangat sibuk bulan ini kau tahu? Hell, muggle-muggle ini lama-lama bisa membuatku gila." Draco tertawa kecil yang bahkan di telinganya sendiri terdengar menyedihkan. Harry Potter masih terdiam.

"What I can do...is wish for your happiness. I believe... One day, you'll be spending all your time laughing with your family, your own family. You do always dream abou it, don't you?

"Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu, I'll praying for your dreams. For you to remain happy. I will wish... for that fire that holds my feelings for you to disappear too." Ah, lengan yang menutupi mukanya basah. Sejak kapan dia menangis?

"Draco... "

"Heihei... tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu." Sial kenapa suaranya jadi bergetar seperti ini?! "Bukan salahmu aku kabur dari Britania Raya. Dan aku tahu cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi. Jadi... bahagia untukku okay? It's what I wished to this live ."

"I'm happy for you… Happy birthday and... good bye. " Draco menekan tombol merah dan meletakkan ponselnya. Hah~ dia sudah melakukannya. It's done. Sudah tidak ada jalan kembali lagi, Draco harus benar-benar melepaskan (dan melupakan) Harry Potter sekarang. Draco hanya terdiam memandang langit-langit kamarnya, air mata menetes dalam diam. Tak dihiraukannya ponsel yang terus berkedip menandakan panggilan masuk yang berulang.

Damn! Dadanya terasa sesak sekali. Mungkin dia harus mengambil cuti besok.

End.

-OoO-

 _The feelings that shower over me, are just like tear droplets melting off a candle_

 _I'm praying to the flickering fire, for you to remain happy_

 _From far away, from the heart, it's what I feel_

 _That's why when things get tough for you_

 _I'll send over your way this fire, not the fire that's been up till now_

 _Praying for your dreams_

Terima kasih sudah membaca (^o^)/


End file.
